


When Did We Decide That? (NC-17)

by batbaby78



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: promptsinpanem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbaby78/pseuds/batbaby78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Katniss makes a decision that Peeta has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did We Decide That? (NC-17)

Looking up at the big bright almost glowing moon, I look over at Peeta and wonder how I ever got so lucky as to have a guy like him fall for me. I’m nothing special, never have been up until he made me so. When he told the only world we know of that he had been in love with me; I thought I would hurt him in so many ways. And I did, I hurt him and if I could take it back, I would.

“Peeta, I’m sorry.” I say quietly but loud enough that I know he can hear him. He turns his head towards mine, his eyes a beautiful shade of dark oceanic blue.

“Why, what happened?” He asks back, shaking his head, a small smile on his face. He takes my hand, already in his and brings it to his lips, “What could you be sorry about now?”

I look down at the ground we’re standing on, the once amazing field of flowers now tainted with the lifeless bodies of our former neighbors, buried under heaps of soil and rock, although the flowers were now blooming again, prettier than ever. “When I hit you after you told everyone you loved me on television.”

He shakes his head again and narrows his eyes, then they pop open wide, “Are you talking about from the first Games we were in? Katniss that was a long time ago. I mean, I won you over eventually.”

I smile because his smile is so bright and so contagious. His smile is like the sun and the moon all in one. I nod slowly and remind him, “But I was angry at the time and I don’t remember if I ever said I was sorry.”

“I’m pretty sure Effie made you apologize. Why are you even thinking about it now?” He looks into my eyes again and brings his hands up to cradle my face in them. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, everything’s fine. I was just thinking about how things were back then compared to now. I was thinking that maybe it’s time.” I barely hear the words come from my mouth.

He stares at me quizzically. “Time for what? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about, you’ve wanted a baby for so long and I know you’ll be a great father….” He doesn’t let me finish but suddenly hugs me so tight I can barely breathe before he lets me go and swings me into his arms, hurriedly walking towards our home in the Victor’s Village. I giggle louder than I mean to, looking around us, but no one’s awake right now. It’s late and we were admiring the beauty of the full moon. “Peeta, where are we going?”

“We’re going home to get started.” He says in a serious tone, but his devious smile says we’re going to have some fun too.

I put my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat going a mile a second and I can’t help but be more excited about this admission of wanting to start a family. Of course, the best part is the trying or so I’ve heard. We make it back to our home in record time and I don’t even hesitate when he bounds up the stairs and we don’t make it farther than the kitchen.

Peeta sets me down on the simple square wooden table, looking into my eyes, his a deep shade of blue and all I see is love and passion and a hunger I’ve only seen once; the very first time we made love. He had waited so long to have me, to make me feel whole, to make me feel beautiful and just like then, I don’t let him wait any longer. I pull him close to me, my legs open so that he is between them, my core heated and wet and I give him a powerful, longing kiss.

The groan from the back of his throat rumbles into my mouth and I slide my tongue between his lips, where his is waiting to be tasted and teased. I draw my body flush against his, feeling his hardness between my legs and pushing myself against him. Peeta pulls back, eyes glazed over in lust and shakes his head. “No, I want to taste you first.”

I shake my head at him this time, “What does that have to do with making a baby?”

“Who cares, let me do it.” He says, pulling down my pants that I hadn’t even noticed he had undone already. He loops his fingers around my underwear and then they are suddenly on the immaculate tiled floor alongside my pants and shoes. I don’t remember these things coming off but then throw my head back as his dips to kiss my inner thigh.

Now I know why he wanted to do this for me, because it’s something he enjoys. “The taste of you is intoxicating” he’s told me more than once. I welcome it when his tongue flickers out against my folds and fist my hand into his unruly curls of hair, pulling him closer. I hear his chuckle, touching against me just before he slides a finger into me, finding me wet and ready. His voice is raspy when he says, “God, baby, you’re always so prepared for me.”

I can barely let out the reply as his tongue dips into me again, his finger pumping in and out almost too roughly but it feels good, especially as he slips another digit in and I have to control myself from completely coming undone so soon. “Oh, yes, Peeta, yes…just like that…”

He pulls his head away a fraction of an inch and I cry out from not feeling his tongue on me, I can feel his smirk though and the hot breath as he says, “You like this, baby? Is this how you want me to make you come?”

I can only nod my head, hoping he can see it and not even caring if he does or not because I hear the zipper of his pants come undone and know what’s coming next and he doesn’t make me wait long at all. Peeta’s thick member glides into me, my walls already contracting around him from being so full. “Peeta…..”

He begins a slow thrusting into me, teasing me with how wonderful he feels inside of me. “What is it, baby? Do you like this? Should I keep going slowly like this?”

He is being sheer evil right now and I like it. But I want him to pound into me, so I lift my legs putting them on his shoulders, “Fuck me, Peeta, fill me up with you.”

“Oh shit,” is all he’s able to get out before he begins pumping into me harder and faster, grabbing my breasts and kneading them under his big hands. He pinches my nipples, making them perk up and taunt between his fingers. Mumbling against the skin of my knee, I hear, “You feel so good, Katniss. You always feel so good.”

One of my hands is still in his hair, tugging just enough while the other snakes down and around to grab onto his ever lovely bubble butt. I squeeze and hear a slight yelp, which is almost always the reaction I get when I touch his ass. I can’t help it though, I want to touch him, enjoy him, love him.

We couldn’t be any closer then we are now and I’m amazed that I’m flexible enough to have my legs up as I do with the way he is pounding into me. I can feel myself tightening more and practically chant his name. He stands a little straighter, somehow going in deeper and slower again. I can feel him swelling inside of me and begin seeing white orbs in front of me, blocking my view of his dark azure eyes and explode around him, crying out his name louder than I think I ever have before. Just as his face is coming into view again, Peeta cries my name out and I feel him release his warmth into me with one final hard thrust.

I manage to loosen my legs from his sturdy shoulders before he collapses on top of me, both of us a sweaty mess. I hold him close to me, not wanting to ever let him go. Kissing his wet brow, I wipe away some of his dark blond curls and whisper to him softly, “If I had known baby-making would have this effect on you, I would have asked to start sooner.”

Peeta’s laughter ripples through his body and extends to me before he is peeling himself off of me and helping me get off the table. With a laugh and smack to my bottom, “Had I known I would do that, maybe I would have put on the pressure a bit more.”

I walk ahead of him, going to the stairs and as he’s picking up our discarded clothing, remark, “Well, come on then, Mellark, put some more pressure on me.”


End file.
